My Daily Life
by Kyubi1
Summary: Tsukune and Moka have gone through many problems, but at last I have achieved. Now they are husband and wife and are happy, but ... Is life so easy? Of course not! New adventures, new problems and different situations in this story. Give me an opportunity. YOU HAVE A NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone, I'm kyubi1 and this is a old story, this the second story that I wrote and I decided to translate to English for a friend of mine. And English is not my maternal language because I'm mexican and I can talk and write in Spanish, but I know a little of English so don't be so bad with me for the fic. If you have a advice for me, put a review or a PM or if you don't have to say nothing, just don't do it. **_

_**So, enjoy the chapter. **_

"Tsukune" **character talks**

"_Tsukune" **character toughts. **_

* * *

_**It's been a long night.**_

A young man with brown hair, eyes of the same color and dressed formally it was driving his Mazda car, with 4 doors. It was night, there was a day of hard-work and he wanted to get home, which no doubt would be waiting his dinner or at least that is what was expected, suddenly and without warning, his phone rings .

"_I wonder who will be". _The boy picks up his phone and opens it and puts it in his ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, Tsukune". A female voice speaks calmly.

"Ah, Mizore-chan! How are you?". Asked the young man, happily because he heard the voice of his friend.

"I'm fine, Tsukune, thanks for ask. Uh, I have something to tell you"

"What is?"

"Um, it's about Moka". By saying this, Tsukune stopped the car.

"What happened to Moka-san?". He asked with some concern.

"She... well, she's fine, but... is a little..."

"What is it about?". With a bit of desperation because Mizore would not let the soup.

"She's drunk". She finally said.

"What?! Are you sure that Moka-san is in that state?"

"Um... yes"

"But how passed or why?". The boy didn't understand why his cute Moka-san was like that.

"Let's say Kurumu and Moka began competing and well, you know that Moka doesn't like those things, but..."

"Don't tell me she had the whip of Belmont"

"Yes Tsukune, she had it and you know how the inner Moka is"

"Yes, I know". To Tsukune came to mind the inner Moka and all that it meant, not that he was afraid but, what things could make the inner Moka being in that state?. "Well Mizore, thanks for the advice, where is Moka-san?"

"Tsukune, now I am no there, someone had to take home to Kurumu and well, Yukari also not stay long"

"Then give me the address, quick!". Tsukune heard the address and with his car came quickly; the place was close to where he was. The young man entered the place, not many people since it was not so late, but that didn't matter to Tsukune, he just wanted to find Moka.

_"It's not there, where are you, Moka-san?"._ Tsukune looked at all the tables until his gaze lingered on where is the bar, there was Moka, the only woman he loved and he would always love. She wore a very elegant black dress and looked very beautiful with silver hair and crimson those eyes and the body you have, Tsukune still did not know as he had been so lucky. She was drinking from a bottle of whiskey (very strong, I think) was just started but who knows how she had taken with Kurumu, the young man approached her and sat beside her.

"Moka-san, are you okay?". Tsukune gently touched her shoulder.

"Tsukune...". Moka turned to him, looked pretty tired. "What do you want?"

"Moka-san, Mizore told me what happened; don't you think that you drink too much?". He said grabbing her hand and watching her straight in the eye.

"What I do, don't concern you, is my life". Moka turned and drank another bit of the booze, Tsukune took the bottle.

"Moka-san, that's enough". Moka looked at him angrily.

"Would you want to know your place, Tsukune?". She said getting up and looking at him with eyes murderers.

"I want…". Tsukune hug Moka and she blushes. "I want to go home with you"

"_Silly"._ Moka hug him too. "Okay, Tsukune, let's back"

"Okay". Tsukune smiled and stopped the hug to talk with the bartender. "I will pay, how much is it?"

"What of her, plus their friends are like...". The bartender pulled out his calculator and clicked several times. "37,000 yen."

"…". Tsukune sighed and pulled out his wallet most of their money and gave it to the bartender. "_Ah, this is what I win in this fortnight... is gone, but at least Moka-san stopped drinking and the good of Moka-san is first"._

"Thanks for your money". Said the barman and then he retreat.

"Well, it's time to go, Moka-san". Tsukune helped Moka to go to the car because she could not alone as it moved from side to side and Tsukune did not want her to fall. Both entered the car, Tsukune handled calmly, while Moka leaned back in his arm.

"Tsukune…". Started talking inner Moka. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, Moka-san". Tsukune with his free hand embraced her and assembled unto him out. "You already know how much I love you"

"You always do this, whenever you have time just hug me and give me a kiss". She said a little sadly.

"Don't like, Moka-san?"

"Not that". Moka hugged Tsukune. "It's just... I want more"

"More what?". _"Moka-san is behaving very strange, usually she does not say things how are you and less so lightly"_

"More like the other Moka". All this I said softly and Tsukune did not listen. They had come to his house was not as big as the castle where he lived Moka was more like Tsukune's house: it was blue, with 2 floors, a garden with beautiful flowers and very pretty (I leave to your imagination; I'm not very good at describing houses). Tsukune charge Moka in his arms as she was too drunk to stand up again and was tired from work, Tsukune took her to room upstairs, which share together. He laid her on the bed and he took off his shoes, shirt and jacket and left them in a boat and put on a shirt and then lying next to Moka.

"Moka-san". Tsukune put his hand on his head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Tsukune; sometimes don't have to worry so much". She said with a slight blush.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Tsukune. Whom do you love more? It's me or the other Moka?". She said looking into his eyes. "Don't lie to me, please". Moka was on top of him, their faces were close together.

"I love them both very much, I could not choose between the 2, I love you so much, Moka-san"

"So... Why not spend so much time with me as the other Moka?". She said sadly.

"Sorry, Moka-san". Tsukune kissed Moka, expressing all his love. Meanwhile the kissing, he hugged her and fondled the silver hair of Moka. The lack of air causes their separating. "I'm sorry. I will put more attention to you"

"Tsukune, I love you, but don't say it very often but I love you"

"Moka-san". Tsukune looked to her eyes.

"Tsukune". She does the same.

"Moka-san". He approaches Moka.

"Tsukune". And she does the same with some blush on her face, like Tsukune.

"Moka-san". Tsukune is lost in the eyes of Moka and kisses for a long time, after many kisses, Tsukune covers her with the blanket and Moka hugs him, staying completely asleep Tsukune's chest, his foolish, naive and kind husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again, thanks for the positive reviews. Hope this chapter make you happy. Remember:  
**

"Moka Akashiya" **Character talks.**

"_Tsukune Aono"_ **Character thoughts.**

**"Ura-chan!" Inner Moka/Outer Moka talks, depends the case. **

(Remember) My little notes of the chapter.

* * *

_**Why did this happen to me?**_

"You're fired". Said a man dressed in dark blue suit with tie and white shirt, his voice was quite thick and appeared to be about sixty years. To the boy in front, these words were like a bucket of cold water over it.

"What?". Said not quite sure what he had heard.

"Did you hear me, Aono? I fired you"

"But... Why!?". He said with concern. "I've been doing my job".

"You didn't do too well, ah." The man sighed. "Listen Aono, you're a good boy. Do you remember the last favor I did?"

"Yes, sir"

"You asked me a foretaste of you fortnight to pay the mortgage on your house, you're good at your job, so I agreed to give it to you". The chestnut ducked. "Has a month of that and your job performance has not been, well, it was not that I expected".

"I'm so sorry; I promise that I shall go my performance"

"The one who has to apologize here is me. Sorry, but you cannot work here, I've found someone to replace you"

"...". The boy said nothing. "Sir... I can finish the day?"

"Sure, but tomorrow I want that office without your stuff. You are dismissed."

The chestnut is removed from the office of his boss and goes straight to his, dropped into his swivel chair and grabs his hair, worried.

_"Now what?"._ He wondered to himself. _"Why just today? I just got this job, not even been a year here and I already fired!"._ The young man pulls something from his bag, inside pocket_. "But still I have it two weeks maybe that helps a little". _

"Huh? What!". The fortnight of Tsukune had disappeared or had grown legs and gone running, the joke is that their money was gone. "No way! My 38, 000 yen! I only have one thousand!". The boy began to register throughout the office, but found nothing.

"This is great". Said sarcastically and knocking his head. _"Yesterday... with Moka-san and Mizore-chan and Kurumu-chan... ah..."._

While Tsukune lamented his fate and cursing in his mind, did not blame his beloved Moka-san, he simply could not blame her. The young man also did not say what his job was his problem after all and did not want to worry Moka.

What are doing right now, Moka? Well, let's start with the morning of Moka.

As we all know, (if you read the previous chapter) it was the inner Moka that she slept with Tsukune, she don't had many opportunities like that since she was always sealed, but thanks to the director and his ingenious "wedding gift", Ura had the opportunity to get out more often and with more freedom. Right now she was preparing some food for Tsukune.

"Hey Omote, help me with this". She said pointing a particular recipe of the book.

**"I don't think so".** Omote said from the rosary.

"What are you talking about? After all, this food is for Tsukune"

**"You can do it alone. Yesterday, Tsukune was so nice with you".** She accused, Ura only can sighed.

"He loves me, it's normal to behave nice to me". Said quietly and began checking the refrigerator to find the ingredients for the recipe. "Well, what do we have here? 2 cuts of pork"

**"Ura-chan! That I was saving it for... well... tomorrow night"**. Said hesitatingly.

"Well I have to use it today"

**"But that was saving it for a special dinner with Tsukune!"**

"Sorry, that will be for another time, because you would not help me." She took the two pieces and changes the recipe for another.

**"How is it that we did not change bodies? It's not that you don't have right, it is just that it's weird to be in the rosary for so long"**

"Because I have this in my power." She raised her purple skirt, which was the whip of Belmont "Also, are you upset with me?"

**"It's not that Ura, it's just..."**

"Maybe it's because you didn't sleep with Tsukune today." Given this response, his rosary shine brightly and then switched off. "Haha, I knew."

Ura started working but as always had been in the rosary and only get out to fight, most of the time, she could not cook well. She made a disaster at perform the **Tonkatsu** and all because not measure either the fire or the time when frying, do not ask how or why, but the meat was roasted, in a nutshell.

"Damn!." Said angry and depressed "This did not work..."

**"Ura-chan...".** Omote interrupted. **"Don't worry, we can try again."** She encouraged his counterpart.

"What don't you see? The meat was roasted, no one would eat that...". Ura removed the yellow apron, completely defeated. He went to sit on the couch to rest awhile.

**"Don't say that Ura-chan, look at the clock."** She made the case and noted that it was almost time to Tsukune come home from work.

"Damn, are missing only 30 minutes!"

**"You must hurry, Ura-chan!".**

Thus begins the race against the clock of Ura to make the Tonkatsu at time for Tsukune. With her rapidly she achieved very quickly buy everything and go home. With all ingredients, she started working; she struggled a lot and tries to speed things up becoming a ponytail so her hair doesn't bother her. It came the time to fry and the time is almost finished, Ura had to take drastic decisions as turned entire fire meter knob to maximum.

**"Ura, this is going to burn!"**

"But there is not much time"

**"You have to be patient, it's very simple."** But Ura frowned, it certainly is easy, but when you have no experience, you can fail.

"Okay". She low to the flame and watched the meat, until the door opened, she turned to see who it was.

"I'm home!". Announcement happily, Tsukune.

_"Heck, is here. I need this now."_ Ura did the only thing I had in mind: to increase the heat. Tsukune entered the kitchen and when he looked at inner Moka in apron, Moka blushed and also him, they were looking for a while but then...

"Moka-san, the food is burning!". Ura turned sharply and extinguished the fire, he had been burned once again.

"...". She ducked her head slightly watching the Tonkatsu very passed of frying, but Tsukune cut off a piece and ate it.

"This is..."

"Wrong, right?"

"Great! Only the outside was burned a little, that's perfect!". Tsukune kissed her on the cheek of inner Moka and sat down to eat with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the good reviews and Gamera, you have special thanks. It's because if you never will write A confession and a vampire, this will never exist. Your fic inspired me and, if you, the readers, didn't read it yet, then do it, is a very good story.  
**

**Anyway, let's begin!**

* * *

_**Looking for work.**_

Inner Moka and Tsukune enjoyed their food, though it was a bit burnt. Ura was happy to be with Tsukune much longer than Omote, although it was hard to her show his feelings with Tsukune —and that she loves him very much— she tried with all his might and result gave her more results now than when she was in Yokai Academy.

After lunch they went to watch some TV and Ura leaned back in Tsukune's shoulder, which only blushed, he did not know why, Does this Moka liked more than the other? Or just was not very used to being with Ura? Tsukune still not deciphered, but that was not his main concern now was no longer working and that was very disturbing.

"Tsukune". He said with the tone of forever. "There aren't many things in the pantry"

"Eh, Oh yeah?"

"Yes, why do you tell in a worried tone?". She asked seeing his eyes.

"Well... I thought we still had"

"It's for every day, cannot last much, is there something bothering you?"

"No, no, of course not." _"My boss just dismissed me from my job, it is almost nothing."_ He thoughts in his mind, he did a fake smile and put the hand behind her neck. _"If inner Moka-san learns that I'm fired, she kicks me or kicks my boss."_

"Are you sure?". She interrogated again.

"Completely". He said with confidence. "And how was the work, Moka-san?"

"Good, the job is very simple." She said proudly, but his rosary began to glow and move from side to side, indicating otherwise.

**"Ura-chan, that's not true! Don't even wake up early to go to work, Tsukune, don't believe her!".** Unfortunately or fortunately, Tsukune could not hear Omote, so her comment was invalid.

"Shut up, Omote".

"Um, Moka-san, the rosary is moving very strangely." He said pointing to the object, Ura grabbed the rosary in his hands and approached Tsukune, about to kiss him, a blush on her cheeks appears in Tsukune and Moka just smiled.

"Don't pay attention to that." She said softly, and Tsukune was hugging her.

**"I'm not that, Ura-chan!".** But she ignored her, rather than that; she approached to the ear of Tsukune.

"Moka-san ..."

"Best kiss me". Tsukune kissed slowly Ura as he hugged her and Ura ruffling the chestnut hair of Tsukune. The young man and Moka lied in the brown armchair, being followed by loving and kissing at the same time. They were in a magical moment, in which there were only two of them and no one else.

"I love you, Moka-san". Tsukune said between kisses, they were so close together that the Moka purple blouse stuck to Tsukune's shirt.

"I love you, Tsukune." She said in a whisper and then stopped the kiss to insert gently her fangs into his neck and suck their blood.

"Moka-san ...". Tsukune smiled and hugged Moka, for her to be more comfortable, he still had that blush on his cheeks, it was less intense but still there. _"I don't know what is happening to me, inner Moka-san behaves so cute that I cannot resist, I think that she is not she."_ Moka stopped suck his blood and continues kissing Tsukune. _"But... it's different to the other Moka-san, she is shy and loving, but also inner Moka-san is very cute..."._

Moka decided to stop and although Tsukune wanted more, it could not be. In the afternoon, inner Moka wanted to go see a movie with Tsukune. The movie does not matter much, Ura was leaning on the shoulder of Tsukune and he could see that she had a smile on his face and he could not be happier.

"Tsukune". She said leaning on his shoulder.

"What happens, Moka-san?"

"I love you". Ura kissed him on the cheek and hugged Tsukune with a slight blush on her cheeks.

**"Ura-chan"**

_"What happens?"_

**"It doesn't matter if I stay on the rosary for a while, you look so happy with Tsukune that I don't want that this ends"**

"_Thanks, Omote"._

After the movie, they went to dinner and then, went home to sleep together, in each other's arms.

The next day, Tsukune got up early and avoid that Moka woke. He quietly change his clothes.

"She looks so cute even when she sleeps, better not wake her". Tsukune kissed her on the head before going to "work".

"Tsukune ...". Moka said in a whisper. Tsukune turned red as a tomato and a wide smile appears across in his face.

_"Oh Moka-san! You really fall in love with me, even in dreams you say my name. How happy I am to have you."_ He thought when he sees his wife. Tsukune had dreamed about this when he was younger, he was actually happy that Moka love him as much as he love her. _"I'm so lucky you're with me, I'll find another job today, no matter what! I'll do anything for you, Moka-san"_

Tsukune went only to remove things from his office and took enough time for when he got home, inner Moka not find him there. Everything went as expected; Moka was no longer in the house.

"Well, now just looking for work for the pantry, which is...". Tsukune made calculations in his mind, but hung his head in defeat "1000 yen... I have to find a job soon!"

After he asked everywhere to get another office job and rejected for not having vacancies, the boy began to walk with his head down, more concerned than ever.

"_Now what?". _In the life, different things happen, no one knows how it works but it does of strange ways. Tsukune did not notice where he was going, so he crashed to a pole and coincidentally had a job advertisement. The man smiled for that, he read the address and went immediately to the place.

**What waits to Tsukune? You will know in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter make you laught, maybe. I only have to say: poor Tsukune, MUAHAHAHA.**_

* * *

_**My work is…**_

_"My name is Aono Tsukune; I have 21 years and am happily married to Akashiya Moka, Moka Aono right now. I'm on my way to work, so, I'm in trouble. I was fired, apparently it does not matter if I saved the world from Alucard, nobody knows. And I'm concerned because there are certain people who should not know "._ Tsukune thought, and then remembered a little about this.

* * *

_Flashback. _

Tsukune had asked the hand of Moka. But he had to wait in the lounge because some people would have to know. The worst thing is that the first to know was the elder sister of the Shuzen family. Akasha had told everything to Akua. Tsukune was very nervous about that, Moka was not there, just him.

"So... Tsukune Aono, you're here. Was not a joke." Akua was not happy with what was going on.

"Akua-san! Eh... yes, I'm here, hello". If looks could kill, Tsukune was already dead. They both were face to face.

"I guess I cannot help it, my sister loves you but I disagree."

"But... why not? Also, you and me are going to be... like... a family?". From one moment to another, Akua had threatened him with the Jigen-Tou.

"Family? Ha. I cannot do anything, Moka loves you after all. But... if only you get to make her unhappy. I'm going to kill you". Tsukune swallowed.

"Akua-san... I will make happy to Moka, I promise! I'll do anything for her. So please don't threaten me." Akua turned away.

"I don't trust you, Tsukune. Remember my words."

_"Why don't you trust me? God, this day will be long". _

_Flashback ends. _

* * *

_"I hope that this work will save me, although I did not read very well what he said. Well, this is the place."_ Arriving at bar, he saw lights illuminating the sign were melting into and made a short circuit. Without warning the glass broke and a person fell in front of Tsukune.

"You're a mess!". Shouted from inside, the man got up very angry.

"Get lost!"

"Why do not you do us a favor and go away?!". They shouted to the man and he went. "Thank you!"

"Hey, is the third that you throwing to the glass". Shouted an old man with a deep voice. Tsukune swallowed, he was not so sure in, but had little choice, after all, after paying the pantry, who was going to pay the light bill or the phone? Tsukune entered the room through the door and saw it was a small place, had a pool table, a small stage and a bar where 3 boys were talking to an old man on wheelchair.

"Who do you think keeps this damn sty!? Your Mum!?". Shouted the old man.

"Sorry, Mako-san". Said a boy sleeveless red shirt, blue jeans, red cap, brown eyes and white skin, looked no more than 17 years. "But you said I should fall into a cliff because he does it so bad, so I threw out the window, hahaha!"

"Um... sorry". Tsukune interrupted. "I ..."

"If you come to the auditions boy, you better know how to play"

"Play?"

"The guitar?"

"No"

"The bass?"

"No"

"The synthesizer, piano, something?!"

"No, I didn't know that"

"Don't you read the advertising?". Asked the young man.

"That didn't say anything of an instrument"

"It's in the fine print, asshole". Scolded the old.

"Sorry. Listen, I came here because ... well, I need some money, I have not had much luck"

"Then come here boy". Told the old man, as he moved his chair to the bar and one of the boys who were with the old man went to the bar. "Every story to tell must have good Sake"

"If I were you, I would accept." Said the guy in the red cap. So Tsukune agreed and sat on the wooden chair.

"What is your story, boy?"

"Hey! I have 21!"

"Don't go to be very old." He said sarcastically, "You!, serves some Sake"

"Well, I had a job in an office, but I got fired yesterday. I tried to find work in another office, but nobody hired me and of my fortnight I only has 1000 yen, but a lack of food in the house and I cannot load all to my wife ". Tsukune ended, while drinking some Sake, the old man was not served from the bottle, and he drank from the bottle.

"Can you speak English?"

"Yes, I'm pretty good." The old man did a sign to the young man of red cap and he brought a sheet with writing in English.

"Read this, only the first verse"

"Jessie is a friend, yeah I know he's a good friend of mine, But lately something's changed, It is not hard to define, Jessie's got himself a girl, And I want to make her mine ..."

"Stop, you're perfect." He praised the elderly. "Guys, we find our artist"

"What". He said with surprised. "Wait, I can't sing"

"That does not matter. I'm Mako Satoshi; I own this place of ill repute"

"My name is Tsukune Aono, glad to meet you". They both shook hands.

"The red cap is called Mike, is an American guitarist who dropped silly here on a tour, since that, he working here and sleeps here"

"Jeez Mike, I'm sorry for you." Tsukune said. "But how you dropped out?"

"For idiot! For that." Replied the old man, finishing drinking the bottle of Sake and moving his wheelchair to the stage. "If you want to work here you have to learn a few things. I command here, why do you think the name of this bar is New opportunities?"

"Well, I..."

"Because this is a pigsty!". He raised his hands up. "We give the opportunity to people like you, who have problems to succeed, Mike will explain the rest." The old man returned to the bar Mako "You! What are you waiting for!? Pour me another bottle of Sake!"

"Is he always like this?"

"Yes… but he gives me a place to sleep, so no matter. Look Tsukune, the show begins at night, many people come ..."

_"Should be a good place."_ Tsukune thought.

"But don't think that is because it is good, this is a dump, if you do it wrong, people booed and get kicked out of the stage and if you're good, people will give you some money. The good thing is that the money is immediately, the least you can earn here song is 1,000 yen, and the maximum is up to 2,500 yen"

"For each song?"

"Yes, I think you understood this. I am the guitarist, who served Sake called Akira and in the dark corner." Pointing to a boy in glasses, blond hair covering his eye, dark eyes, wearing a black jacket and jeans "Is called Hachiro, he plays bass and has 16 years, he study and work"

"Listen, we just play songs in English, today we will play Jessie's Girl". He handed the letter "Let's try."

They started rehearsing, but Tsukune's voice was not tuned and they came out bad.

"Idiot". Scolded the old Mako "Don't sing the song, feel it!"

"I am ashamed"

"With all the...". The old man did not finish. "Akira, bring me the special"

"I will do, Mako-san". He went to get a bottle of wine and returned immediately.

"Boy, come here a second." Tsukune approached the old man. "Only an idiot would not try this wine Antinori Villa Antinori Bianco and you Tsukune, you're not an idiot, go drink". The old man poured a glass. "Is only a wine". The boy took a sip and liked the taste, it tasted like fruit.

"This is tasty". The old man smiled. Tsukune finish the entire bottle and he was drunk without him noticing. He did it well after that.

* * *

_After the practice. _

Tsukune returned home somewhat drunk, at two o'clock. He came through the door, took off his shoes and dropped into the couch.

"I'm... at home...". He reluctantly said and after a while of no response, Tsukune fell asleep. Soon after, Moka returned and saw Tsukune asleep on the couch, with blue shirt open showing his white shirt he always wears underneath.

_"Today he came early, must have been a tough day."_ Ura started making the food and Tsukune awoke to the smell of food, and like a sleepwalker was walking into the dining room where Ura was serving the food.

"When you woke up?"

"Right now Moka-san, you look beautiful." He said with one eye closed, as it still did not wake up at all.

"Thanks Tsukune, you... you look tired"

"Ah... I've had worse days." Tsukune check his phone, there was a new message that said: _"Today at 9:30 your first concert, don't be late, spawn of evil. LOL, just kidding. Mako Satoshi."_

_"Dammit!"._

* * *

**_Maybe my numbers are wrong. _**

**_Next chapter: My first concert.  
_**

**_The day? Who knows? Very soon. _**

**_Good bye, I will see you in the next chapter. _**


	5. Author note

Dear readers, I write this note because a circumstance of my country, Mexico. Why? You may wonder, maybe some do not know, because I have the luck that I have readers of a lot of countries, but in Mexico is passing something that certainly remember all the kids my age, so I'm talking about the movement of teachers against educational reform, so most schools are without classes.

Yes, I have no classes for a month, I'm losing a semester. But that did not stop the school to leave work and truth are the most difficult are of Mathematics and Physics, I have to say they are issues that we have never been taught. It's too much work but this is how they are going to qualify me, if I don't do, I will not spend the semester.

So I apologize in advance, the remainder of this week and the other, there is no continuation of any story. Forgive me, but is very necessary for me. I know I've promised many things but don't worry, I'm going to meet. So be patient, I will continue writing after I do all my tasks.

After that, Whatever you want! I will put a poll on my profile to see what they want to update, by the way, if I had said that I will update this story and still won, I put two chapters. If you don't have an account on fanfiction, don't worry, leave me a review with the stories or the story that you want me to update. Needless to say, I withdraw temporarily from writing.

So if you see that there then don't think I've died or surrendered to the writing, or simply because I got tired of writing. That never, never ever, goes to happen. And one more thing, once I no longer want to write Fanfics, because that day will come, I'll stop writing fanfiction and my stories will still be here, but I will not write more. When this time comes, I will write a real story, one that bears my name, one that not only read it Mexican or Spanish-speaking countries, not, and one that everyone can see!

Someday I'm going to do, when you have enough experience, maybe I only a boy of 16 with dreams and ambitions, but that's what I want, but for Rosario + vampire I'm going to do!

We'll see. Have a good time.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ladies and Gentlemen, It's me, Kyubi1. And I'm back! I hope you will happy and ok, but...**  
Inner Moka: Oh no, what do you mean with "but"?  
**Listen me, all the casting of Rosario + vampire and the audience, of course. I have good news and bad news.**  
Tsukune: The good news first.  
**Ok, the good news are... I'm back with new chapter and for Tsukune's cofession too, but that will be later.**  
Outer Moka: And the bad news?  
**The bad news are... I have exams the next week**  
All: What the hell?! But you return to the school last week!  
**I know that, orders are orders, the next week I will not write and I have a lot of work too and after that... I have to buy presents and other stuff.**  
Inner Moka: And what happens with us? And the money?  
**We did this for free! We don't gain money! *all sighed* **

* * *

_**My first concert. **_

When Tsukune saw the message, in addition to curse, sighed. He was tired of trying much and he only succeeded because he was drunk enough not to feel it. Moka looked strange to Tsukune, also the smell given off was fruit but with alcohol. The food was served and Tsukune started drinking too much water, something strange.

"Um... Tsukune, Are you okay?". She said starting to try their food; they were just balls of rice.

"Yes, I just got very thirsty and not know why." He said with a smile.

"Tsukune, you're almost a vampire, that insatiable thirst is because you want blood"

"...". Tsukune blushed "You can give me a little... of your blood, Moka-san?"

"There is no problem if it's you." She said extending her arm for him, to bite and suck blood. Tsukune drank the blood of Moka and after thanking her, they continued eating.

In the afternoon, Tsukune is completely devoted to hearing the song you sing today, downloaded it on his computer and began to listen to all afternoon. Moka heard Tsukune singing, as she knew much English (seen in the manga), she knew what was saying Tsukune, or in this case, singing.

"Hey Omote, Tsukune can sing?". She asked as she continued listening to Tsukune, he was not that bad.

**"Well, I've never heard him sing, I don't think he sings."**

"Well, I'm listening right now, but I'm going to convince me that he is." Moka went to a room in the house; it was like a small office; where it was a computer, a printer, many blank sheets of paper, a desk and a few more things. Her husband was there with headphones (Panasonic), singing hard. It was strange because the song was in English and not in Japanese.

_"No"._ Inner Moka thought, there was something behind this and she could feel it. _"Tsukune has not ever heard this song, nor has before. Besides which is in English and he is not very fond of this music."_

**"Wow Ura-chan! I never thought of that."** She said from the rosary. The movie silver just sighed.

_"It's because you're naive middle"_

**"Ura-chan, I'm not naive! Well, a little."** She said a little embarrassed.

_"Well, that does not matter now. Maybe I'm just worrying too much, but Tsukune is up to something and need to know what is"_

**"You should not worry so much, Or do you think is something wrong?!".**

_"No, I don't think so... not yet"_

* * *

_8:30 pm, almost time for the "concert"._

"Moka-san, I'm going out for a while." Tsukune said, he wore only a white long-sleeved shirt, denim pants and shoes.

"Out?"

"Yeah, just be for a while, and then I will come back." Moka approached him and kissed him on the mouth. "Moka-san..."

"Just don't take too long." Moka noticed as often Tsukune blushed when she kissed him, Tsukune went to his concert, decided not to take the car, to walk and think for a moment.

_"Again I turned to blush. What is happening to me? I know should not think that it is not a bad thing, because I love her, but... for the other Moka-san I have not blushed in those occasions"._ Tsukune kept walking toward the bar to give his first performance; he had it tested, learned, but still felt nervous and tense. _"I hope I do well, I would have liked it more if Moka-san would have wished me luck."_

_Flashback. _

_"Tsukune". Said the pink haired, touching his cheeks. "I know you're nervous about the job interview, but I promise that everything will be fine."_

_"Thank you Moka-san, I guess I do it well." He said doubtfully._

_"Tsukune". She brought her lips to his, giving him a soft kiss that made Tsukune smile._

_"Good luck, Tsukune." She said with a smile._

_Flashback ends. _

The boy finally arrived, he was even more nervous when he entered. There were so much people and that made him get nervous, very nervous.

"Welcome, Tsukune." Mike said, and with his guitar, Gibson Les Paul was a red color. "It's about time you got here, you have 10 minutes and the place is already full"

"Are not you nervous?"

"I've done quite a few times, and then it becomes habit. Don't worry the worst that could happen are you kicked out of the stage, hahaha."

"Don't give me bad luck." Tsukune ducked.

The four took the stage; people looked at seriously, others with a smile. Tsukune gulped, was very nervous. As a drastic measure, Mako gives him some whiskey with tequila in a horse (it's a type of small vessel). He swallows all that and now he is with confidence.

"I hope everyone is in good spirits. Today we have a new singer called Tsukune and hope you like it, because we practice a lot." Mike told people, only a few clapped. "One, two, three, four!." The song begins with a guitar chords and then it's up to Tsukune sing.

Jessie is a friend, yeah  
I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine

And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's loving' him with that body, I just know it  
Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms  
Late, late at night

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl!  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl!  
Where can I find a woman like that?!

I play along with the charade  
there doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably mute

'Cause she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's loving' him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms  
Late, late at night

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl!  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl!  
Where can I find a woman like that?!

Like Jessie's girl!  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl!  
Where can I find a woman?!  
Where can I find a woman like that?!

And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time  
Wondering what she don't see in me, I've been funny  
I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love supposed to be

Tell me, where can I find a woman like that?!

(Guitar solo)

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl!  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl!  
I want Jessie's girl!

Where can I find a woman like that?!  
Like Jessie's girl!  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl!  
I want, I want Jessie's girl!

People clapped and left enough bills in a tin that was around. After that, Tsukune is off stage, his head hurt a little, and it was the alcohol.

"Hey boy". Mako said. "Take you money." He threw his money was wrapped in a league, it was little, but it was something.

"Thank you, Mako-san"

"Yes, yes, just come back tomorrow." Tsukune turned and a young woman stared at him and then jump towards him.

"But what?!"

"You sing very well." She said seductively.

"Um... thank you." He said trying to wriggle out of it, but she would not let him.

"You're also very cute." She said moving closer to his face.

"Hey, you are getting very close and I ... Now I have to go!". Tsukune manages to escape and go home, and were like 9:20, but as they went walking, arrived at 9:45 to about your home. The boy went straight to bed.

"Tsukune, you're back"

"Yes." _"Why this happened to me? I have a bad feeling"._ "I'm a little late"

"Aha". Moka felt a peculiar odor "you smell like... alcohol? Are you drunk?"

"No, course not. Well, just a little"

_"Wait, I feel something, a smell of ..."._ Moka look at him seriously, his eyes sparkled. _"This is ... Scent of a Woman?"_

_"Why I feel as like I'm going to die?"._ Moka was actually angry. Tsukune was cheating her? With who?

"Who were you with?". She accused him.

"With nobody"

"You smell like perfume for women, don't want to deceive me"

_"Shit, Why only me?! Moka-san indeed is angry, but if I say I got fired and was in a crummy place to make money, she will murder me, but if I don't, she will think that I'm cheating her". _"Moka-san, listen to me, I was late because I found it a few coworkers and well... I went with them to talk a while." He said nervous, Moka did not take her eyes even for a second. "I swear that it was a co-worker, was a little drunk and she hugged me, But I swear it was nothing more than that!"

"If there it was anything more than that, Why did you swear?". Moka kicked Tsukune, slowly, pulled it right out the door. "Know your place, I don't believe you, but while I think, you will not sleep with me tonight"

"But... I'm telling the truth!". _"Well, I know it's not true, and I know that is lie number 2, but... you're always worrying about me"_

"No matter, sleeps on the couch!". She gave him her pillow on her face and leaned back in his bed.

_"Why that woman appeared!? Because of her, Moka-san is angry with me!"._ Tsukune went to lie down on the couch without blanket. _"And think that this was my life before, being chased by Kurumu-chan and Mizore-chan. But that's changed and now I'm finally with Moka-san and no one who can win against her, but I think she does not know that"_. Tsukune fell asleep, but was cold; he didn't want to climb for a blanket. _"Why, god? Why?!"_


	7. Christmas Special Chapter

_**Hi, I know that is very late for a chapter like this but I did it in the spanish version, so in the English version too. This takes place before the first chapter of the fic, 1 year ago.**_

Important notes:

1. This fic have 1 year published, I'm only translating.  
2. I'm Mexican, I know a little of English and that's why I'm translating this fic and with the help of Ruananana.  
3. Maybe I'm a little bad with Tsukune, but is funny.  
Tsukune: You are very bad with me!_**  
Yes, yes, now shut up. **_

* * *

_**Christmas Special: I Don't Need Nothing More.**_

Ah, Christmas, a time of peace and tranquility to be with family and especially with the loved ones. But for that is enough time. Tsukune and Moka have been working hard and saved enough money for whatever. It is December 14 and the truth is that not even had plans to do something. All I was almost ready, a Christmas tree decorated with large colored spheres and smaller ones, which gave a touch of variety.

Perhaps written so far is not something out of the ordinary, but for Tsukune and Moka, especially the latter, was wonderful. Note that this would not have been possible if Tsukune would not have said anything to his wife about Christmas, since none of his two personalities had any idea how to celebrate it, Tsukune almost fainted by that and did not believe it at all, but although this was like see a ghost, thought better and not much was exasperated. Best gave a smile to his wife and said:

_"Don't worry, Moka, I will teach you everything you need". He swore with all his spirit. "It will be the best Christmas ever!"_

Those were his words, but were not entirely sure of them. The tree was fine, the house is well decorated but still, something was missing. Something that was very special and important, something that no doubt his father or his mother would remind him now if he was 15 or if he doesn't live with Moka. So he made a mental list of everything he had:

_"The tree is up and decorated, the house also had lights, the house is not disorderly... Food!"._ No matter if they were just two people, the food, or rather, the Christmas dinner was essential in this special time. _"And I still don't have the gift of Moka-san, I must buy something special and she wants pretty"_

The brown-haired young enthused quickly with this date, although no one claims for obvious reasons: We all love Christmas!

"Tsukune". Called his wife, Tsukune was just getting up to go to work.

"What about?". The Brown rushed because it was late.

"I do breakfast or it's too late?"

"Moka-san, it's late, it will be for another." He said from the bathroom, I was in such a hurry these days.

"Okay." The pink-haired woman went back to sleep, she had a scheduled appointment with her client much later.

Actually, the last days of work are always tedious and tired, admittedly, is true and the worst part is that they are full of work and to top it off, they are also slow. Slow... Until despair!

Nobody expects something unusual these days, especially for Tsukune, an administrator of ordinary companies, until he came Ginei Morioka, his friend. Tsukune cubicle was not that big but had everything I needed, and by that I mean a stack of paper for the computer fill in these last days.

"Hey, Tsukune." He greeted with a smile. His clothes were formal and brought the camera around his neck, surely he was resting before going to work or during work.

"Gin? What are you doing here?". Gin could have felt bad about that answer ... but expected, but Tsukune has much work to do compared with his friend.

"Well, I know it's rare that you visit and know you have a lot of work but ... Kurumu and I want to know if ... We could spend Christmas with you? I'll be fun". It was amazing that they were older, had a house to maintain, were married and had many responsibilities, and they had forgotten that they had grown.

"Sure! No problem, it will be more fun if we are more"

"Good! I thought we would spend a little alone. Kurumu will help with all the food"

"That will be great"

The guest list grew a little more. Now we go with Moka, a counseling office. Something that Moka loves to do: give advice to others, something that doesn't like to inner Moka. Can you believe that a person thinks divorce her husband right now? In this era? Well, believe it, she is out the door right now.

**"Omote, this doesn't concern us"**

"But it's my job"

**"There are ten days to Christmas, we have no gift for Tsukune, we should think about that!".** The impatient of Moka was very noticeable.

"I know, but... is my job"

**"Ahh."** She sighed inwardly, there was nothing to do. It is impossible not bitter life with this kind of work. Inner Moka not suffer but it is part of his life partner (Omote).

* * *

Days passed until it was the last day of work of both, since there is a deadline for this. Tsukune did not sleep these days and always woke up early so he managed to finish, miraculously, all the work. For this it was already December 20.

_"I did it! Now I just need the gift of Moka-san, 4 days of Christmas... yes, I can do it."_ He was given the same encouragement. But it is key to this date.

While in the work of Moka.

"That was the last, Moka-san." Ruby announced from the phone. Moka jumped for joy and inner Moka did also internally, her torture was over.

"Yes, good! Is all over?"

"Yes, that's right"

"Ruby-san." She went to the lobby to talk to her. "You want to spend Christmas with us?"

"What? Really?". She enthused and both smiled. "Yes, yes"

"I had not asked before, do not know why. Said Tsukune But that Christmas is celebrated with the people you love and with the... family"

"Moka-san?". A Moka is lit and although her inside told but repeated that it was not a good idea, she did. Where was the family in all this? She took the phone and called a well-known for her number.

**"Omote, are you thinking about what you're doing? Stop, is not a good idea"**

"But Tsukune taught us that ..."

**"I know what Tsukune said! But is a bad idea"**

"That doesn't matter, also would be bad if I didn't, and remember what Tsukune said"

"Moka-chan?". Said the voice of one child too old for her voice.

"Kahlua-san!". And put a little away the phone from her ear.

"Moka-chan! Good to hear! Already have while you do not speak"

"I know, I know but have not had time, I was working a lot these days." Ruby, his assistant, didn't know where it would lead this but as Moka uttered the following words, she stopped breathing. "Listen, I called because I wanted to know if... I know we don't celebrate but... I think it would be nice if... all together... we celebrated Christmas as a family." Next was a silence, Moka expected response as a bead of sweat trickled down his cheek.

"Well... well, okay. But we have nothing ready and... When is Christmas?"

"In five days"

"Well, I'll tell the others but it would be good if you help us, okay?"

"Sure! See you shortly." Moka hung, was happy to have her wish come true.

"Moka-san... Are you sure of what you've done?"

"Not really, but I hope everything goes well."

The workday was over but as Moka explained everything to her husband, her face changed from happy to worry.

"What do you think?"

"b-but... 5 days to Christmas! Moka-san ... no, it's too much..."

"I know!". She took his hands. "But you told me it would be nice to celebrate with family"

"But most of your family hates me!"

"Ahh...". Moka sighed and bowed his head. Tsukune doing so, he cannot resist and hugs her. "I... just want to celebrate with all the people who are important to me"

_"Moka-san... this is important to her. Okay, no matter if they hate me, while Moka is happy, everything will be fine."_ "Moka-san, just because it's Christmas, I will do!"

"Really?!". She asked with happiness and excitement.

"Yes! But there is one detail"

"Huh?"

Tsukune and Moka count the guests, so both laughed at the situation. They wasted no time and they went to visit family in Moka, in Shuzen castle. The castle is pretty grim life... in all its glory, not according to the time. They let go of course, but this time, Moka switched places with the inside.

Outer Moka was very submissive and if anyone could convince his family, was Inner Moka. They were well received by Kahlua, who had convened the whole family in the room like a very special meeting. It was like a meeting to discuss the fate of the world or something quite dramatic.

"Moka". Spoke his mother, Akasha. "It's a surprise; it's good that you came"

"Mom, I..."

"Moka, you almost never come, but Tsukune either." Akua was watching his favorite son in law with his piercing red eyes, seriously, it was a very sharp look. Akua don't accept the marriage of Tsukune and Moka but his sister was so happy with Tsukune that they had to accept, reluctantly. But that does not change the fact that Tsukune is not right for his beloved sister. "Why are you here?"

"Well ... this is hard to explain ... I know we're not used to it, but…"

"We want to celebrate Christmas with you!". Tsukune said firmly, willing to whatever. All were impressed with this request. "Moka-san told me you don't celebrate Christmas, I understand perfectly and I know I cannot change their beliefs or anything like that, but!". The brown haired shrugged his fists. "They must not see it that way, I do not quite know how they celebrate Christmas in other places but each person has his style, his way of seeing's. Christmas has a meaning for each person, for me it is something very important, for me is... a special day to be happy, to be grateful, to be with the people we love and to do everything just to achieve the objective of this important date. That's why I want all of us, and I say this with hand in the chest". And indeed, Tsukune put his hand on his chest. "I want us to spend Christmas together"

"...". Akua said nothing and the others were thinking, but Akasha was the first to respond. "Okay, if this is what they want, I favor"

"What!?". Akua said. "But it is a human celebration, we have nothing to do. You don't have anything to do here." She told Tsukune, face to face. The chestnut grabbed her shoulders.

"Akua-san, I know you hate me and I do not blame you, I cannot please everyone. What you have for the concept is not what it really means this celebration. The meaning of this... is not in a book or other instead, it is in the heart".

Not many of these admit it, but everyone smiled, it was something new to them but was learning very well. Tsukune and Moka had the necessary support, Akua was not quite right, so she decided not to participate.

"We teach everything from scratch," these were the words of Brown and if made reality. Kahlua and Moka went to buy a new tree, but 5 days of Christmas seems impossible to find one, but luck exist, as though it was small, the girls took him. Tsukune and Kokoa went by the lights, spheres, and all kinds of arrangements for the tree and light to put the castle. All this was done to brighten all things.

For some incomprehensible reason, a black shadow followed Tsukune and Moka, but more to Tsukune. The stores still had many arrangements, Tsukune had everything in his head, had celebrated many times with his family and now he had to organize itself. They returned to the castle and went to the mall after that.

"Well, Kokoa-chan"

"What's missing?"

"Many things but you should buy a gift for each of your sisters. At Christmas we have to give gifts"

"Are they necessary?"

"No, but if it's for someone special, someone you appreciate, then yes." Just this once, they both thought of the same person.

"Yes, I understand. But don't follow me! Surprise gift is and no one should see it"

"Well, yes. Could you take care of yourself, right?"

"I'm not a little girl!". Tsukune started to laugh but he went straight to where Moka and Kahlua and the shade may be continued following him until Tsukune stopped on the sidewalk.

"How long do you plan to follow me, Akua-san?". He had his back, but Akua appreciated in front of him.

"I was not following you, just followed Kokoa"

"Ah, but that doesn't explain why you're in front of me. But that doesn't concern me, right? Even so, you should buy something cute for Moka or for your sisters." Tsukune walked to her and gave her something in his hand, while kept going. They were glasses, to hide their red eyes.

"Why are you happy? I don't understand"

"No matter if you don't accept me, do you really think that I don't accept you?". Now the black devil was confused, Tsukune was not playing with her. Akua just sighed.

"Aiya, that doesn't change anything"

"I know"

"Huh?"

"Just wanted you to know that no matter what you do or say, I don't hate you." Tsukune offered a smile and a small blush appeared on the cheeks of Akua. He approached her and continued with a smile. "...because you are family and family is forgiven all his nonsense, all the mistakes and the best of everything and no matter what, they are given new opportunities"

"Tsukune Aono... thanks...". _"You are very good... is the only reason you left to be with Moka"_

"Well... I can ask you a favor?"

"Okay, just this once"

"Would you help me to find a gift to Moka-san?"

"What!?". She almost screamed as Tsukune jumps because of this. "Didn't you have bought anything? I knew it! I knew you were not the right one for Moka!"

"Oh! So you thought it was? I knew that you appreciate me". Akua turned away, hiding his embarrassment and protect her pride.

"No, I don't! I don't appreciate you in the least!"

"But you just show the opposite!"

"I will not do it again!"

"When are you going to accept me? Ahh... but she doesn't hate me, it's a breakthrough".

Christmas is a special time that we all love, perhaps the most celebrated but ignored because everyone has their way of seeing things and that everything is better with family. Tsukune and Moka are well aware, not just about giving gifts, nor is it perfect, no perfect things, what really is the point is being together, doing your best and being happy. If you have that, **you don't need nothing more.**


End file.
